


Territorial

by Scorpinonymous



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee, SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Plug, Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, Cock Cages, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Dom Lee Taemin, Dom/sub, Humiliation, I Don't Even Know, Kim Jongin | Kai is Whipped, Kim Jongin | Kai is a Little Shit, M/M, Milking, Name-Calling, Omorashi if you squint, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Milking, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22918120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scorpinonymous/pseuds/Scorpinonymous
Summary: Jongin gets very horny over a shirt. Taemin understands the dilemma.**Announcements at the end.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	Territorial

"Oh please, Daddy~"

Jongin should never wear Taemin's clothing. Not even for a second or just borrowing. Knowing how quickly horny he could get, the simple scent of him would make him rage. There would never be a day where his cum didn't stain a beloved shirt and be punished for a week. His Budokan shirt, on the other hand, is the next victim.

Thankfully, Taemin knew about it. Leaving to get groceries, he left Jongin with no other way to please himself. Yes, there was that damned vibrator inside him on the highest level. Only stopping if he felt faint. However, he still had to wear the chastity cage around his dick to prevent any release. It is torture. This plus his concert shirt is enough to send his baby Jongin over the edge. There was nothing to grind on either. The pillows were taken away from, his stuffed bears were out of reach, and God help him going to the shower. Only thing that was there was the mirror reflecting his shame. His shirt watching his shame. Watching him spread his legs and grab his balls as Jongin desperately finds some outlet of pleasure.

It's a mess.

"Daddy come home already! I don't want this anymore!" Jongin yells in a whisper. Bouncing on the bed gave some stimulant, but it's starting to turn into a tantrum. Speak of the devil when the door clicked outside the living room. There was no other means of getting off, even if there was an attempt. It almost seemed feral that if Jongin didn't come, he'd go insane. All there was to do was whine and pout, begging for Taemin to come in the door and fuck his Kitten until his ass exploded.

Or even a reckless attempt to run to Taemin with the plug out of him and ride that dick in the kitchen. Of course, that'd be a suicide mission.

Now there's a flick of tears in his eyes, Jongin's patience already wearying by the second. Every footstep closer to the room made all the thoughts in his head ramble. Choking on cum, wearing trinkets for Daddy's amusement. He can remember how loud he was when Taemin dressed him up as a kitten. There were no schedules, so fucking at every hour was just a vacation of itself. Ruining his pink, frilly collar and tail just looking like a mess. So many things that could be used as punishment. He didn't care.

"Jongin."

He could practically wear cat ears again seeing Taemin at the door. It'd be no surprise that he'd look ever so disappointed at the younger. Yes, turned on by how desperate and stimulated he's gotten, but he just left the house for twenty minutes.

"Ah! Daddy's hom-"

"On the ground and on your knees."

Usually, Jongin would be worried about this sentence. It would typically mean that he did something really bad, but seriously, it doesn't matter. So much stimulation is needed for him that it's fucked. And based off those towels Taemin is getting, the balls of his feet bounced in anticipation as he gets on his knees. 

It felt so comforting to feel his touch again. That warmth of his jeans on his nuzzling cheek is amazing. So many praises could be said about Taemin that would last for days. Jongin could practically melt with his touches. The way he longs for those sweet words and kisses make him antsy. Give him torture or pleasure, it really don't matter anymore.

"Were you really that impatient?" Taemin asks him, deadpan. Even if his Kitten learned his lesson, it would always go back to square one.

Jongin was honest, "I was. I wanted you to fuck me senseless."

That more than definitely shocked Taemin. Fuck that face was erotic. "Oh, is that so?"

"Mhm~" Jongin coos in a sing-song tone, "I know Daddy's gonna ruin me today."

Jesus, Taemin doesn't know what to do with him. No matter how many punishments Jongin would receive, spankings, 3 days of straight chastity, and even just using an actual chastity cage, he was horny. Wanting dick forced in his mouth. Walked like a dog around the house. Even remarks that were fucking filthy even by his standards. Is there a way to stop it? Nope. Does Taemin want to? Fuck no.

"C'mere."

The younger's mouth watered at what is beholding upon him. Unbuttoning the jeans to witness a sight to mesmerize for weeks. Taemin's dick was red and thick, already tasting the hot stretch of his throat. Holy fuck, it made Jongin go delirious. It looks so humiliating to beg on their knees looking so violated. That was the appeal. That was the rush. It felt like forever to hear the next command from the older.

Here it was.

"If you can suck me dry without having me use your face, I'll fuck you. If not, you're wearing that until tomorrow. Got it?"

Jongin better pray to the three Erotes themselves just to even please this man. Especially since this cage is damn near cramping. The soft bulge on his cheek made him suppress a whine, staining a dimple with precum. 

But since his parents didn't raise a bitch that couldn't suck Taemin's dick, Jongin has to.

Listening to the younger gag on a dick was precious. If only his phone was around to record this again. It was an absolute wreck. His arms right beside him and those two thighs, aggressively sucking his way to satisfaction. No one could ever ask for a greater gift. Seeing those plump lips encasing his shaft. Those mixture of precum and spit stringing his lips and chin. God, Jongin looks so cute looks so cute when he's desperate. The tears in his eyes couldn't be a more better additive. Just nothing more than a helpless Kitten that needed to be bred.

"Nini Bear," Taemin coos, "I'm practically yawning from your performance. You wanna come?"

So cute, the way he nods with a whine. An even cuter face when Taemin stands up, prodding deeper in Jongin's throat. The younger would be damned to even cough in pain, eye twitching as his breath calms down. It burns, but anything to just come is all to anticipate.

"Get to sucking, Bastard."

Jongin wants to make Taemin happy. That meant to stuff his face with dick and moan at the sensation. He can feel his ass getting pounded rough when they're done with this. It was a short term goal they've anticipated for. Believe them, they wanted to fuck for a while. Especially since Jongin's large hands desperately hold onto precious skin and his head bobbing quick and swift. Always the mouth and never using hands. Always sloppy and the head receiving the most love. So wet and hot that it drives Taemin crazy. Every moan was a breathy chuckle to grab at such beautiful, brown locks. Seeing those panicking eyes as his Kitten gives it his all. So cute.

Everything that was blood was now rushing down. The shocks of nerves shooting down were rather delicious. Jongin is absolutely wrecked that it hurts. Wiggling his dick-filled lips at the head, giving the most obscene slurps and kisses. Holy shit, those tearful puppy eyes. Jesus fucking Christ this is a lot. Taemin shoves his lover's face away to give one last stroke. Seeing this made Jongin's eyes bulge, sitting up straight and opened his mouth wide open.

Such sweet goodness. Liquid gold running down his tongue. Drinking every drop of honey that was cum.

"My perfect Kitten," Taemin sighs. Jongin nuzzles on the older's crotch, nose tickling the patch of hairs. It may be cute, but Jesus he needs his teddy bear again. Witnessing the beckoning finger, Jongin hopped up per request. He had to hold in a sigh of relief after feeling a sudden release on his dick. It felt a bit dizzy, which makes him sit on the edge of the bed for a while. Probably the sudden rush of blood from between his legs.

"Hey, you alright?" Taemin asks, worriedly. Jongin smiles before nodding, loving the emotionally supportive side of him. Although they both know he needs water. Taemin left off for a bit, leaving Jongin with his pseudo newfound freedom. God, his dick was so red. I know it craved for release. But just wait. Wait until Daddy comes back.

The amount of pride and hunger when seeing Jongin spread like that. Precum leaked out and stained his thighs. Legs opened with the vibrator, albeit off, stuffed snug in his ass. That fucking shirt just draping that bronze skin, defined muscles. Jesus, those nipples were sensitive. Imagining those moans when he touches them almost made Taemin pounce, but it's a must to take care of Jongin. Making sure he drank enough and received a dozen kisses.

"Geez, you're affectionate today," Jongin giggles. Not that he minded it, but keep in mind that the cup still had water.

"Well I'm gonna fuck you dumb, so you can't faint on me."

Well that was kinda off guard, "Aren't you romantic."

The two chuckled at that comment. Jongin places the cup on the beside as Taemin placed a towel near the foot of the bed where the mirror was faced. Pretty much a new rule to lessen the cleaning (which took 30 minutes). Either way, Jongin crawled his way to the towel area, face down ass up like how he wanted. Though Taemin didn't show it, he definitely wanted to explode from that cute face. Yes, his ass and dick was practically twitching for release, but Jongin's flirty demeanor was so adorable that it hurts.

"It's been so long, Daddy." Yes, it has. They knew what that meant.

Taking out that vibrator was so beautiful. So stretched. So wet with lube. So ready to be full of cum. Fuck, feeling a rush of red hot and pressured walls was all that was needed. But Jongin's moans. Shit, that took the cake.

So worth coming back home from the tour.

That mirror is projecting so much that it was sinful. Taemin loved the sight of his Kitten getting drilled like no tomorrow. Those porn worthy moans were back again. But Jesus, they were much more raunchy. Hearing every bass and octave coming out of Jongin, every curse that fell through those plump lips, the libidinous giggles. Taemin's ears oozed blood and pleasure from hearing these beautiful noises. It was so good. So fucking amazing.

Taemin just had to tug the hair once more. "You're quite sensitive aren't you? What's gotten into you?"

That gaze was so beautiful, but darkened when Jongin moved his hips in sync with Taemin's, "I...I want your cock. I've w-aited until you came home. I've been so good."

He did. He waited. And with that cage? He deserves all of it. Taemin deserves all of it as well. That face looked extremely fucked out. So many emotions warped his muscles on his face. Those cries pleased anything that could pleasure Jongin. More. More. I want more. Fuck me more.

Taemin just had to spank his Kitten.

Of course, he's a kinky shit.

"Spank me harder."

Oh God yes. Spanking Jongin more was everything desired. Everything bouncing to his touches. Those yelps of ecstacy fueled him with pleads. Yes. Harder. More. Every cry sent harder thrusts. Thrusts that echoed off the walls with the bed. That same shirt that started it all was slipping from Jongin's stomach to his chest.

Of course Taemin was handsy, which was his baby's guilty pleasure. "N-No! I'll come quick!"

Taemin looked down, slowing his thrusts to see what was up. Jongin wasn't touching himself, but gripped onto his reddened head to prevent from coming. It was cute, wanting to save all of that come. But since the goal is to have Jongin a fucking mess by the next few positions, denial is the last thing needed.

It didn't help Jongin either when he tries to wiggle away. Keyword on try as Taemin pinned him down and rocked his hips when he cried. Making sure that Jongin feels every inch of dick in him from the hilt. 

"Aww," Taemin mocks a pout, "don't you wanna make Daddy happy? You wanna run away?"

"I do! I want Daddy happy! I didn't mean-"

"Then I expect you to come, you fuck. Hold it back and I'll leave you like this."

As soon as that was said, Taemin darted his way to Jongin's wrist and proceeded to pound more and more. Hike up his leg to ravish the younger more. Deep enough and fast enough to earn so many flying curses. So many demands. "Fucking take my ass. Breed me until I explode. S-Shit Daddy~! O-Oh I want you so bad!" That's all Taemin could hear. I want you. I want you. I want you. It was a new mantra. It was almost pathetic hearing such octaves range a new record. He just had to take a look at Jongin's dick.

So cute. Pathetically spurting strings of cum. Flailing around so helplessly to every stroke. Those large hands desperate to last longer. He can't. He can't take it. "Shit shit shit shit-"

"Mm~! Fuck, Daddy's cum is inside me!"

Taemin was getting reckless, forcing a hard thrust to just milk himself more. It twitched so good to spill his cum in Jongin's ass: it was so perfect. It was hot in all the right places. Tight and fit his dick nice and right. He is not done. He will not be done.

Their antics calmed down a little for a breather. By the looks of the mirror, it'll be much worse with distressed hair and flushed skin. Not to mention how puffy Jongin's hole was after Taemin pulled out and seeing almost everything, cum and all. Jongin turned around to face Taemin, excited to give a kiss on the cheek. Inches of skin is adorned with kisses and tiny nips. Though wholesome, none can be said about Taemin's perverse hands. Groping and drinking in the sound of skin getting smacked. Those giggles were nothing but sin, licking Jongin's already healing neck to bring more marks.

"Mm...I was gonna wear something better than this," Jongin pouts.

Taemin took himself off his neck. It did spike him with curiosity, but it was probably just Jongin talking passively.

"C'mon, the shirt's cute enough," Taemin reassures, tugging onto the sleeve strap loosely falling. That still didn't lose the pout, however. He does wish that sticking the tip in that mouth again would do the trick.

"No I mean...I was gonna wear lingerie I bought." Jongin covers his face, embarrassed at what he said. "I'm sorry that was a lot!"

To hell with that apology, one can imagine how Jongin looks with lingerie. Yes, he's worn some in the past and it either ripped or got ruined. Fuck, the thought of fucking Jongin senseless with silk panties. Staining them with cum and decorated those beautiful muscles. All of this is going to send Taemin into high blood pressure. Every possibility they can do to each other is endless.

For now, they can only do today.

"How about we save that for the trip?" Taemin suggests.

They can both agree on that. In two weeks and they'll be in Italy, taking in the culture and spend seven days in places without a schedule to care about. Making love to Jongin in lingerie in the middle of Italy, on the other hand, is an event. Good thing they can see eye to eye with this.

That knee kick to Taemin's sides are another story. "You're supposed to be stuffing me with cum!"

This spoiled brat always get his wishes. And it always makes him bite off more than he can chew.

Jongin made the most wrecked moan when Taemin bottomed fully again. It was desperate, ached for longing, made his back do that oh so beautiful arch once more. The skin on his knuckles are blanching from gripping the blankets. Moans were now turning to cries of wanton pleads. Taemin's dick now found the perfect angle, milking the prostate just right. This view was amazing. His shirt getting soiled with heavenly juices and sweat, exposing his chest to play with his cute nipples. It always makes the younger squeak and moan in just the right ways.

"Wanna explode from my cum, Kitten?" Taemin chuckles, shaking his head at what he's seeing.

Jongin grins sickly at that offer, bouncing his hips again to every thrust. "Please Daddy! Please please please! Do everything to me! I want more!"

Being sat up to look at Taemin made his voice crack. Looking into Taemin's face, deviant and yet so sympathetic at seeing such desperation. Arms gripped in place to take in every inch. Hitting his sweet spot one too many times. Legs spread wide and just takes it all. Since Taemin is a handsy pervert, he just loved to touch that weepy big cock. Jongin's eyes welt with tears, overwhelmed with everything given to him. No matter what he tried to say, it turned into a garbled mess. Violated is a proper word, but it felt invigorating.

"You're gonna be a little mess. I want- shit- every moan from your lips. You will not run away."

It felt so good to come again, every pent up pleasure finally released to start all over again. All for Daddy's liking.

But why is Jongin suddenly warm?

And why is it in a stream?

Oh fuck.

"No! No stop! Taemin stop!"

This is not a way to continue their kinky times. Especially with this nonsense. Taemin, of course, pulled and set a humiliated Jongin aside to get more towels and a wet rag. This was so not on the list of events. Not what he wanted at all. It wasn't even cries of pleasure anymore. His face covered with his hands, holding his thighs in place and tried to pat himself down with a towel. Perhaps keep his limits intact and not go that crazy? Or just not drink that much water? A lot of questions just fucked up Jongin's head that he forgot Taemin was there.

"Shh," Taemin whispers, "it's okay, Nini. Honey, don't cry. I won't ever push your limits."

This was the first in this intercourse action that they've kissed. It soothed them, but can stop Jongin from crying. Every kiss was an apology, Taemin trying to multitask as well with cleaning up a bit. Yes, getting fucked silly is the dream and loved to get coated with cum, but holding onto each other in a softly intimate way is never something to be replaced with. To wrap arms and legs tightly and stare into each other's eyes. Jongin felt so safe with Taemin around. Even with the bullshit that happened twenty seconds ago.

Taemin gave one last peck. "Do you still want to continue?"

Jongin nods, "I still wanna do things. Just control my body more."

"Alright. Sorry about th-"

"Taemin it's okay. I'm just happy you listened, it's all."

With one last kiss, Taemin peeled off the shirt, which took more than a beating with the bodily fluids. Either way to keep things clean, the shirt went along with the towels in the washing machine. Jongin still made sure to clean off his dick with the rag a bit. A bit too soapy for his liking, but fuck if he cares with the pseudo cocksleeve. His head lolled back at the stimulation. Folding the rag neatly before rubbing the tip. Yes, to be careful about the same mistake, but damn he wants to be pounded senseless again.

Jongin's hands trembled at the feeling. Hands slick with precum and soapy water. He's greedy boy, wanting more even if it took a lot out of him. Hips desperately wanting some friction. Mouth crooked into a sickly smile, stuttering obscene noises that would take up attention. Not that it cared; everything didn't matter around him.

"Need help, Nini?"

Except that. Or his hands.

Taemin sees the gleam in those eyes. He proceeds to lean down to spit on the head. He knew that he was doing. The shriveled moan gave him help with that too. "Do that. Do that again." Enough spit to lube the head with the two of their hands. Jongin's elbows were starting to give out, so leaning on Taemin's chest was the only thing to do. Strangely intimate by how they can just masturbate Jongin with such passion. Even reaching down his balls to hear such chocolatey sounds is unreal.

"Wanna ride me, Kitten?"

Usually, Jongin would be beaming with joy and hop on like no tomorrow. This Jongin was just almost at the peak of overstimulation. Garbled moans, weak and slurry on their pleas. Taemin now reached down to scoop a drop of cum. It didn't really need a command; Jongin, lazy, opened his mouth to taste the sweet cum and licked the fingers clean.

"Such a good Kitten," Taemin coos, "but I want an answer."

Jongin quickly nodded, murmuring _yesyesyes_ to appease the standards of Taemin's demands. The older can feel the sweetest shiver against his warm skin, tsking while thumbing at the head. Taemin now grabs Jongin to have him on top. It's now starting to get desperate on his end; cause Jesus, look at Jongin. How beautiful was he to rush over to bottom out inside of him. The noises he makes as it starts to move. Those honey thighs could not be contained from getting erratic. His trembling arms. He's so cute.

"You love getting degraded, huh? Calling you names? Using your mouth? Fucking you so good that you piss yourself?"

All questions amounted to a weakened _yes_. It was humiliating, being teased of all the submissive things he's done. Who would blame a masochist? "You're fucking disgusting. And yet you always pleasure me."

Jongin's body squirmed at how full he was getting. His eye twitched as he bounced like his life depended on it. Oh, the cum sloshing in his ass was wonderful. He feels so alive, so sexy, so hedonistic that it was renaissance. Caressing himself as he makes the most seductive giggles and moans. Taemin's so lucky to have him on his dick.

"I love being Daddy's fucktoy~ He can use me whenever he wants."

Taemin gave a wrecked moan at that remark. "And wherever I please."

"Everything he wants to do to m- oh fuck fuck fuck!"

Jongin actually came with a rough shiver; quite a thick load too on Taemin's stomach. That smile never left, giving out erotic breaths as he grinded heavily to milk himself. He is so greedy. It's what the older wanted. Every time Jongin gets fucked relentless and come, he loses his mind. Words into a garbled mess, nothing but a fucking slut, loud as shit, the works. Taemin wanted this all along. He wants more of this fucking wreck that is this beautiful mess.

"Fucking selfish," Taemin sneers before thrusting hard. That smirk turned to a conniving grin when he heard that loud squeak. Those stuttered begs. It seared into his ears.

"I w-ant Daddy degrading me. I want you- _oh fuck yes_ \- I want you fucking the cum in me. Make me take your dick until I cry. Breed your perfect Kitten!"

Jongin looks so wrecked above Taemin. It comes to no surprise that his skin left little welts of bruises. Did it care? With Jongin moaning like he is winning a world record? Circling small, fast circles against Taemin's thrusts? The faces he is making from smiling to ecstacy to a surprised face when sitting pretty on his prostate? Absolutely not. Not while Taemin slows his thrusts to prevent coming early. There was still more he wanted to do.

"You love being treated like a princess, yeah?"

Jongin couldn't help but be coy about it, leaning down to Taemin's forehead to kiss his sweat-ridden temple. God, he can come again seeing that tongue licking his lips. "D-addy treats me howev-er he likes."

"You didn't answer my question." When Taemin slammed back into Jongin; he could just explode again from that gutted cry. It still needed more. Only to do now is to give a long, silken moan in the younger's ear.

"H-mph! Fuc~" Still didn't mean it didn't stop. "Oh shit! Yes! I lo-oh God, Daddy please~ have mercy on me, please!"

"Answer my question or I'll stop."

"I do! I love being treated like your princess!"

"You're my slut?"

"I'm Daddy's slut!"

"You want me to come?"

"Yes!" Taemin's ears are probably ringing at this point. "Yes! Fuck me! Come in m-me! I'm your personal fucktoy! Stuff me until I-"

He can't take it.

Jongin was now delicately pushed off, now starting to show a panicked face. He knows Taemin is unpredictable whether or not there's punishment. Really, he just can't help that Jongin looks so fuckable that his lips quiver. Such a panicked flushed face while his ass his gaping, fluttery with cum still leaking to his cheeks and thighs. God, he wants to fuck him into the weeks. Just wait until Italy.

"Spread yourself wide. Daddy's gonna ruin you."

He's so thankful to witness panic to pure joy in a matter of seconds. So thankful to see him spread those legs, knees to his head to see everything that was Jongin. Everything that only he's allowed to see. His prized possession yearning and anticipating. So thankful to be loud as he was stretched once more. Rolling his head back as Taemin makes him take everything.

Taemin placed a palm upon Jongin's cheek, watching him nuzzle and purr as he starts gyrating slow. "When we get to our trip, I'll give you so much pleasure. Recording us making love while I ruin your lingerie. I promise I'll make you cum on top of silk sheets and roses. Does that sound nice?"

Jongin grins at that imagination, "You mind giving me a teaser?"

After their chaste kiss, Jongin felt heavy pressure and was taken aback by how everything was taken at once. He can't control his voice, almost resorting to loud, hoarse cries. Hands scratching his poor skin red that it almost welt blood. There was no place to squirm away if he was that stubborn to. Those eyes can't look away from what Taemin is doing to him. Ramming so deep that he's practically hopping, sweat already forming on his forehead that it's delirious. That smirk never leaving his face as he stared daggers into Jongin. And that hand. It always wants to be perverted. Too perverted. Quickly stroking Jongin to the brink of twitching with and premature squirting.

Taemin throws his head back at the dragging on his cock. Plush and tight around Jongin's ass, using him as his personal cocksleeve. Smacking the skin that bounces at the lightest touch. God, he looks so wrecked. It's all for Taemin. All he could ever want out of Jongin was for Taemin. Every word slipping out of that slutty little mouth was for Taemin only.

"You want my cum?"

Jongin wasn't enthusiastic as before. This was a completely fucked out Jongin, hiccup breaths and limp as all could be. It's a low chance for him to say proper words, if you could count them as such. "I-I want— holy fu~ck! Cu-m...cum in me, please."

"Mm, Jonginnie...how bad you want it?"

Jongin barely whispers, "I'm g~oing insane..."

"Lemme see it."

A blessing and a curse that Taemin locked the pillows away. Jongin was indescribably loud; louder and more feral than he usually is. It was fuel for Taemin to go further, seeing his Kitten turn into nothing but pure filth. The sight was unholy, nothing but Jongin's head whipped back as his vocal cords strain.

More.

More.

More!

Oh fuck, Jongin's voice is amazing. Reaching new octaves that his voice was getting flexible. None can be said about his cock, squirting finally with hot, white cum. Coating those glorious pectorals, getting half-mast by the overstimulation, and cute enough to have his mouth catch a drop. Dear God, Taemin is about to burst from this. But his composure can't leave. Not just yet. Not even his cockiness.

"Oh? Already coming—"

"Shove your fat cock in me."

That almost made Taemin halt just by hearing that. The sight below him was still a fucked out mess, barely keeping in any breaths. Yes, he's fucked Jongin into overstimulation multiple times, but with this much aggression?

Taemin wants to hear more, "So you want my cock?"

"Everything," Jongin (kinda) has his voice back, "tear my ass until I'll s-tart hurting. Coat me in your cum. T-tell me I'm Daddy's prized little doll."

"Want me to milk my cum?"

"Every las~t drop. Now fuck your favorite sex toy."

They're both kinky in their own little niche of arousal. Having to sync with their kinks into this mesh is a damn good treat. With Taemin holding onto Jongin's thighs, he continued with his pace. Those true colors are showing with every thrust and every quick poke on the prostrate. By colors, we mean his face. Shit, Jongin's face was as messy as his voice. His eyes were getting red and puffy from the crying and drool dripping down his face. He feels guilty leaving those plump lips by their lonesome. Thankfully giving them a chance to be loved, greeted by a sloppy kiss with lots of tongue.

"I'm getting close, Kitten," Taemin teases, sing-song toned.

Jongin licked his lips at that remark, "Show me how you'll fuck me for weeks. Daddy, show me."

Jongin looked from above at Taemin, seeing him almost lose it. Their voices were getting more desperate, sneaking in deviant giggles at the sudden stuttering thrusts. Each time, the younger always eggs him on. Encourages Taemin to explode inside of him and stain his walls with cum. Make Kitten leak all over the towel. Bruise those thighs that it makes him limp. And each time, Jongin loses more of his sanity. To match the thrusts and spasms in his muscles. Never controlling the noises ranging from lewd growls to pitching cries. It didn't make Taemin any better. There was no willpower to keep stable. All he could do is thrust hard and lazy while he leans in Jongin's ear, making him hear all the elongating moans.

"Who's Daddy's Kitten?" Taemin whispers.

Jongin hisses silently, "I'm Daddy's Kitten."

Taemin's vision was nothing but spotted white. His moans were as beautiful as ever, still being sure to milk every last cum promised to Jongin.

A bit too much.

Jongin sits upright, squeaking at the sudden spray of thick cum inside of him that it makes him shudder hard. It almost felt like it was ballooning him. Nothing that Taemin ever did before was like this. Never, but it feels so amazing. All he could do was to slowly gyrate in Jongin's ass as he spills every gratitude in the book. Thank you. Thank you Daddy. Thank you for your cum Daddy.

Oh his Kitten was so cute.

Unfortunately, they must clean up their mess; things the two reluctantly must do after sex. Their afterglow was just as intimate, hearing each other's normalizing breaths and heartbeats as the seconds go by. Looking at the window to a closing afternoon. Kissing their swollen lips lazily. No one asked for a better moment in time. The eldest slowly sat up a bit, finally getting a still frame of what he's done. Holy shit, Jongin was gaping full of cum. So much so that it surprised the two when it popped and spilled everywhere. Now everything was frosted in sticky white.

"I...need a shower," Jongin declares.

Taemin gently caresses his outer thighs, making sure that Jongin was able to even stand up after this escapade. It took a while and a bit of soft words, but the younger managed to limp his way into the bathroom. Well, if you count giving out halfway as an additive. As soon as the faucet was running, Taemin wobbled to the bathroom as well with the now soiled towels to add on with the others in the washing machine. If only Jongin knew how much of a renaissance painting he looked like while waiting for the water to fill up the tub.

All of this and for a damn shirt.

"Taeminnie..." Jongin coos.

Taemin kneels down to Jongin's spot, holding him close like always. Probably a better idea to keep the water lukewarm as they both lined in sweat and patted down fluids.

"Sorry I ruined your shirt. I just missed you too much."

All he could do was laugh, realizing what he wanted to say all along. I mean that shirt is wrecked to hell and back, but it did bring out new adventures. "Bear, don't worry about it. You did look cute in it."

"You better not wear that in Italy."

"How about I wear it in the next tour?"

"Fuck no."

**Author's Note:**

> My apologies for talking so long as there was a heaping amount of schoolwork I needed to focus on. There's still more but I'm glad to finish this and will now work on other projects. 
> 
> In other related news, I have a Twitter account if you want to interact with me more than just this site. @GremlinTall where I just shitpost about waifus, taekai, and dump my art pieces.
> 
> One last thing. I am currently working on a project with a fic fest, so things might take a hiatus. And for those expecting a new chapter in "Safe Haven", that will be here soon.
> 
> That being said, thank you for being patient this whole time.


End file.
